Momo Chiyoda
Pink Haired Magical Girl Fresh Peach Darkness Peach |Relations = Sakura Chiyoda Metako }} "Fresh Peach Heart Shower!!!" Momo Chiyoda (千代田 桃 Chiyoda Momo) is a 15 year old high school student of Sakuragaoka High School. She is a pink, peach themed magical girl of the Light Clan. She is deemed the weakest among her fellow Light clan magical girls, whereas compared to normal people she is very strong. Even without transforming, she is strong. This is shown in episode 1 of the anime, where Anri mentions that she broke the dynamometer for fitness exam. Appearance Momo has light pink, neck length short hair. She wears two deep pink hairpins, one in her front bang and another in her right bang. On the right, she has a hair accessory that looks like a heart. Momo has teal colored eyes and has fair skin. Momo is often seen wearing her school uniform accompanied by a pale yellow jacket. She either wears the normal Japanese school student's loafers or light green crocs. In episode 6 where Yuko Yoshida enters Momo's dream, it is seen that Momo had long hair in the past. In her Magical Girl form, her hair is tied into pigtails and her hair accesory is now duplicated into two in both her right and left hair accompanied by three wings outlined pink. She wears a chest length pink top with a deep pink ribbon in the upper center, a peach in the middle. In the middle center of the top, there are wings symbol and seperated in the upper, shaping a small triangle. The lower parts are seperated to four and are pointy, outlined light pink. Behind the top, there is a big deep pink ribbon which ties has a big peach on the end. Her skirt is frilly, being a gradient of white to almost deep pink. The first frill is white, the second is light pink, the third frill is pink and the fourth is almost deep pink. She wears white thigh length boots with a pink frill in the top and has light pink stripes on the top. The shoes are outlined pink and in the feet area there is a pink flower. Personality Momo is strong physically and mentally. Overall, though she is easily aggravated by the remarks of others, she is kind and sensitive to personal situations and seeks to help. Throughout the series, Momo enjoys helping Shamiko become stronger in all aspects despite Shamiko's goal of defeating a Magical Girl. She has a strong passion for cute things (like cats and Tamasakura-chan) and muscle training, though she never admits it and avoid or derails any subject regarding herself, sometimes through force. Until she met Shamiko, Momo has avoided transforming into a Magical Girl due to personal reasons and lack of motivation. She has a skill for finding ways to manipulate and exploit situations to her advantage, which are unfitting characteristics for a Magical Girl. Despite this, she wishes that Shamiko will help her continue to protect the town as she finds a way to reunite with Sakura Chiyoda. Abilities Magical Girl Momo can transform into her Magical Girl form in a fraction of a second. Her main weapon is a heart shaped staff and her signature move is the "Fresh Peach Heart Shower" though little is known about the move. Much of her superhuman strength is derived from her mana, however, even when it is exhausted, she is able to compensate with her high muscle strength. Despite this, Momo considers herself "relatively weak" compared to other Magical Girls. Her navigator is an domesticated cat named Metako. He can voice omens and occasionally emits light, his most common saying is "the time has come," said when around other people. According to Momo, he acts like a normal cat most of the time due to his age and her lack of motivation. Though it also seems he acts as a guardian to keep Momo from being tainted by evil forces.Machikado Mazoku Episode 11 (Chapter 23) Other than fighting, Momo is profficient in creating magic circles which can serve as barriers to some magical forces, she learned this trait through helping her Sakura Chiyoda in her duties. Fallen Form After partially falling into darkness (in spirit) by becoming Yuko's temporary vassal, Momo obtains a fallen form. In this form, her main weapon is a black katana, which is Lilith's idea''Machikado Mazoku Episode 12 (Chapter 26). She turns to this form when entering the dreams, with the help of Lilith and Ogura's medicine. To deactivate the form, Momo must be brought back to the light by force, so far done through the power of friendship and a strong attack fired by Mikan.''Machikado Mazoku Chapter 39 Momo may unintentionally transform to her fallen state in real life when she feels greatly upset, causing the power balance between the Dark Clan and Light Clan within her to shift. In this state, her power output is stuck as maximum until her ethereal body fades out of existence, thus killing her. To deactivate, she must find a way to stop feeling upset. Trivia * Momo is very bad at cooking, so she makes a living out of convenience store food. * Yuko often makes her confused, but Momo still acts gently with her. * Momo has a Twitter account. ** Her twitter handle is @freshp_0325. * Her postal code is 56562. (?) * For Yuko's birthday, she gave her a fancy purse. But Yuko rarely uses it, so she was upset about it. * One of Momo's abilities, Fresh Peach Heart Shower, is considered middle level when to normal people it is very powerful. This means that she still has a more high level ability that is even more powerful. * Momo used to twirl and wink while doing her transformation, but as she grew older she tweaked the transformation to last under one second. * Momo's body is full of scars, presumably from battles when she was active as a Magical Girl. * In one of the chapters, Momo's core gets corrupted and she becomes Dark Momo. * She is good at sewing. * Momo has poor fashion sense, her clothes only consist of simple shirts with lame motifs and parka to cover it. When she mistook Shamiko's challenge letter as a date invitation, Momo wears cute clothes that she forcibly took from Mikan. * She is unexpectedly a lazy girl, not having motivation to do her summer break homework until Shamiko tempts her with a date to the zoo. * Momo mentions that she copies her attitude from Sakura, who also never does her homework until the last minutes. ** Momo has no blood relation with Sakura, and may be an orphan before Sakura took her in. References Category:Characters Category:Light Clan Members